Class Interruption
by Geeky Idiot Cas
Summary: Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are now in high school, what could go wrong? Oh? What's that you say? There could be an attack? Oh well, hope they can survive.


_Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are now in high school, what could go wrong? Oh? What's_ _that you say? There could be an attack? Oh well, hope they can survive._

* * *

 **Class Interruption**

* * *

I sighed as I zoned out on Nezu-sensei's lesson. Thanks to Reborn, I already know most of this stuff, but to keep up with the godforsaken dame act, I purposely say the wrong things. Gokudera and Yamamoto keep saying I don't have to keep up with this act, but thanks to a rat leaking information in Vongola about me, I have to keep low. Which means act dame and people won't even pay attention to me.

Groaning, I rub my temples trying to soothe my miniature migraine from my Hyper Intuition going off like crazy. Something is coming, I can feel it. I noticed Gokudera and Yamamoto cast a worried glance towards me while Chrome fidgets in her seat. I can tell, that whatever is about to happen, they can feel it too.

"Dame-Tsuna! Can you answer this question?" Nezu-sensei called and I glanced upward at the teacher. Moving my glance towards the board, I decide to answer correctly, after all, if I don't my migraine might grow from their snickers. "E=27." I called back and Nezu-sensei looked at me surprised. "That is correct... meh, must've just been lucky." At that, Gokudera began to reach for his dynamite, but thought twice and went back to staring at the ceiling.

That's when it hit me like a bullet. Standing up, my Intuition blazed and I knew whatever was coming was now here. Swearing under my breath, I walked towards the windows and looked out, ignoring Nezu-sensei's demanding. That's when I saw it, 5 mysterious black shapes making their way towards the school. Signaling my guardians, they nodded and stood up as well. "EVERYONE! DUCK OR HIDE UNDER SOMETHING!" Yamamoto called and Gokudera ran over to help those closer to the windows, also yelling at them. The class went into an uproar, "Why?" "What's going on?" and so forth. I growled under my breath and faced the class, "NOW!" I yelled and just as everyone did so, the windows shattered from impact. I moved to protect the class and felt the shards dig into my back, and when everything settled, I fell to my knees in pain.

Chrome and Kyoko swiftly made their way to me, checking the glass injuries. "They aren't too deep, but they still might get infected soon." Kyoko said, looking for something. "Bossu, don't worry." Chrome materialized some bandages and Kyoko helped her dress the glass wounds on my back. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in front of the class and had their weapons drawn, staring at 3 of the mysterious figures.

Suddenly, the class began to freak out besides Kyoko and Hana. Chrome glared at the figures as she materialized her trident and stood up, standing next to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "What brings you here?" Yamamoto asked, his smile gone and replaced with a serious face as I slowly stand up. One of the three grinned, "Our Famiglia is here to kill the Decimo and gain the title of strongest." He answered confidently and Gokudera growled. "No way in fucking hell will you touch Juudiame."

Another one laughed as they walked forth, "Oh? And who might you three be?" They asked and Chrome traded a look with me and I nodded. "We are three of the guardians for the Decimo." She replied and the one who asked laughed, "A good fight is coming. We Florincia Famiglia accept a good challenge. Ah, but we aren't prepared yet." They snapped their fingers and the final figure moved quickly, most likely a Mist user. Kyoko and Hana suddenly disappeared and were now tied up at the doorway, where they were traded off to someone else and taken away.

My eyes dangerously narrowed and his guardians smirked, "You just made a wrong move." Yamamoto looked back at me and mouthed, 'Go.' Taking that as my signal, I activated my Hyper Dying-Will Mode and left as quickly as I could using my flames.

The class on the other hand, half fainted and the other half were frozen in shock. Nezu-sensei was on the ground out cold.

I maneuvered through the halls, searching for where they may have taken Hana and Kyoko. I only stopped when I spotted shadows moving towards the gym. Opening a window and jumping out, I made my way to the gym and was met with around 40 assassins. "Hibari is going to kill me.." I muttered as I kicked one of them in the face, ignoring the flaring pain from my back wounds.

Luckily, just as I said that, Onii-chan and Hibari showed up. "Tsuna! What's happening to the EXTREME?" Onii-chan asked as I glared at the assassins who surrounded us. "They're after me and they have Kyoko and Hana hostage." After I said that, the temperature dropped. Onii-chan cracked his knuckles and began attacking. "Hibari! Help Onii-chan! I need to get into the gym." I look at the DC leader, who pulled out his tonfa and was already attacking. "Go on, Omnivore." He said before resuming his attack. Nodding, I ran into the gym and spotted Kyoko and Hana in the middle tied up to each other.

"Tsuna!" Kyoko exclaimed and smiled, relieved. "Sawada... Should you really be moving right now?" Hana asked and I shrugged. Before I could get to them, 2 figures stepped in my way. "Where's the Decimo and we'll let them go." One growled and I glared at them.

"Why do you need the Decimo?" I asked, trying to figure out who was the leader. "The Decimo is going to die right here, and we know he'll come for his little friends." The other stepped forward, emitting an aura of authority. Bingo.

"Is that so, Florincia Famiglia?" I ask, going into 'Boss Mode'. They shivered under my tone, "I see... So you're the Decimo. You're pretty weak looking for someone rumored to be strong." The leader smirked.

Suddenly, the gym doors burst open, revealing Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Onii-chan, and Hibari. Gokudera was dragging 3 bodies behind him and I nodded approvingly. And guessing by how their eyes had widened somewhat, I must've bled through the bandages. "Ryohei, Yamamoto, Chrome, go get the girls and check them. Hibari you know who to call. Hayato, now." I ordered and they nodded. Gokudera activated his box weapon and began attacking the 2nd figure, leaving the leader to me. Hibari left the gym pulling his phone out. Ryohei freed the girls and checked for wounds, Yamamoto used his flames to calm them down, and Chrome made an illusionary barrier that would protect them from the fight.

I, on the other hand, was already pissed off as it was, but thanks to these guys, I'm even more pissed now. Without even allowing the leader to say anything, I attacked. He pulled out a gun and shot, only slightly grazing my arm as I dodged. The leader growled in annoyance and tried again. I dodged again and punched him using my hard flames, dealing more damage. Then I kicked him and efficiently knocked him out. "He wasn't even that hard.." I sighed and allowed Gokudera to tie them all together as he finished his fight.

Making sure everyone was okay, I released my Hyper Dying-Will mode and knelled down. Onii-chan ran over and began healing me as Kyoko sighed in relief and Hana bombarded Yamamoto and Chrome with questions. Hibari walked back in, "They'll be here soon to clean up. And the stupid pineapple will be stopping by soon to fix and erase some memories." He said before leaving again.

"Thanks..." I mummered tiredly. Onii-chan smiled and Gokudera sat down next to me. "I wonder what hell these guys are about to face from Nono?" He said aloud and all of us shivered at the thought of the Ninth Don. "Let's just hope they won't be doing this again." I sighed and Yamamoto laughed, "Maa, Maa, maybe the kid might help Nono?"

The room's temperature dropped at the thought as Yamamoto continued laughing. "Can we not?" I smiled fondly of my friends and they laughed.

A few minutes later, the CEDEF arrived. "TUNA~!" Someone yelled and I flinched. "D-Dad?" I turned around and was met with said man grabbing me into a bear hug. Gokudera stood instantly and attempted to pry me away, "Iemitsu-san! Careful!" Gokudera finally pried me away and checked my back. Because Onii-chan couldn't fully heal the wounds yet, they were only closed by a thin layer of skin. Thankfully, the pain had nulled away and I barely felt a thing, "Gokudera-kun..."

Chrome filled him in on what Hibari hadn't and Dad's aura turned muderous. "I see... Thank you, Chrome-chan." He smiled at the girl at patted her head, "If you're wondering about 'him', he's currently walking around." He told her and she nodded happily, running off. "So, this is all?" Dad asked and I nodded, "Yeah, a few moments ago we had put the girls to sleep. Yamamoto-kun is currently taking them back to class."

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked and I smiled, "Thanks to Onii-chan, I barely feel the pain. It should fully heal in no time thanks to him." I glanced at the boxer who's grin had widened. "That's good. Thank you, Ryohei." Dad looked at the boxer who nodded, "No problem to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei left and I leaned against Gokudera, another wave of exhaustion coming over me. "You must be tired. Well, Tuna, I'm gonna go and sent these people back. And don't worry about Reborn, he left for Italy once you left." Dad ruffled my hair and nodded thanks towards Gokudera who smiled.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to drift away on Gokudera.

* * *

I need to stop this one-shot madness.

Anyway, this takes place after canon if you couldn't tell. Also, as I've said many many times before, this was WAY better in my head.

Oh well. Also, Epilogue is in 3rd person POV unlike the main story which was in Tsuna's POV

:)

* * *

 **Epilogue: Nono and Vindice!?**

* * *

Timoteo sat at his desk with Reborn standing across the room, both looking at the Florincia don who was trying to negotiate an alliance, when Lal walked in, Coyote behind her.

"Nono, there is a report from Decimo's Cloud guardian. Iemitsu is already there." She walked forward and placed the file onto his desk, glaring at the Florincia's don. Timoteo scanned the file and placed it down, a dark smile forming.

"You request an alliance, then you send assassins and your best squad to assassinate the Decimo while he is at school? My precious grandson?" A dangerous aura flooded into the room at those words. The Florincia don instantly shrunk down in his seat, "Tch, knew it." He growled at his subordinates incompetence. Reborn smirked and began to polish his gun, Leon turning a shade of red. Lal watched as Coyote glanced over at Timoteo, who stood up slowly.

"You're lucky my grandson is so kindhearted, but I am not my grandson." Timoteo's smile seemed to summon the gates of hell because suddenly, Vindice was there.

"You too?" Bermuda asked as he walked out of his Warp Hole. "The Florincia Famiglia has been breaking law after law, so if you do not mind, we'll be taking him now." Bermuda moved aside as chains clasped themselves around the Florincia don and Jager watched as the don was pulled into Vindice prison.

"Give him hell." Timoteo waved at the Vindice leader, who walked away.

"Damn it..." Reborn swore, "I wanted to try out something new too..."

"You'll get your chance, Reborn." Timoteo promised as Coyote and Lal awkwardly left the room. Reborn smirked, "Damn right I will."

Tsuna shivered from his Intuition warning him about something. "I have a feeling something has happened..." He whispered mainly to himself as he helped fix the classroom.

"Kfufufufufu..." Mukuro laughed and Tsuna sighed.

"Maybe this time it was my imagination?"

* * *

Just saying, this really went off track of what I originally planned. Oh well, leave a review if you want.

:)


End file.
